gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Kurumi's senior
---- was a graduate of Megurigaoka Private High School. Before he graduated, he was a member of the Track and Field Club along with Kurumi, who had a crush on him. Appearance He was a young man with short, slightly spiked brown hair which reached his neck, and blue eyes. However, his eyes were never shown in both the manga and anime. Since he was in the track and field club, he was usually seen with training clothes. He wore a white shirt, a blue jacket over it, blue shorts, dark blue socks and black training shoes with blue at some places. Otherwise, he was seen with a normal Megurigaoka High School uniform for boys before he graduated. Personality He seemed to be kind and caring, which is probably why Kurumi fell in love with him. He appeared to have been athletic, friendly, and had a laid-back personality. Thus making it easy for him to befriend people. He also seemed to be quite popular, as it was seen that he had many friends. Appellation Relationships Kurumi Ebisuzawa Kurumi had a crush on him, which later, probably turned into love. Since he was in the Track and Field Club, Kurumi joined the same club as him, the reason only being because she was after him. Kurumi also stated that she would enroll at the same college as he would attend. Kurumi's friends were aware about her crush and would often support her. Though he didn't have any romantic feelings for Kurumi, less alone knew that she did have any feelings for him, he did consider her as a friend as he greeted her, and talked with her at the rooftop at school time to time. His death had a huge impact on Kurumi and she often had nightmares about the day she killed her beloved senior. However, later, it appears that Kurumi has grown out of these feelings, even wondering (in her dream), why she actually joined the Track and Field Club; as she actually joined the club because she was after him.Chapter 45, page 2 His girlfriend Though they weren't seen interacting, they seemed to be a loving couple— as his girlfriend had a photo of them attached to her phone. History Prior to the outbreak, he was a member of the Track and Field Club. His underclassman, Kurumi was a member of the same group as him. He also had a girlfriend, but many people didn't seem to know about this. When the outbreak occurred, he was still training at the field, and according to Kurumi, everyone started acting weird and attacked each other, and Kurumi's senior also got bitten, and as result, became one of the first victims in Megurigaoka High School. However, Kurumi managed to take him up to the rooftop, where Megumi Sakura, Yuki Takeya and Yuuri Wakasa already were. While they were blockading the door, Kurumi looked after her senior. However, soon after, he rose up and walked towards Kurumi, as a zombie now and proceeded to attack her. Kurumi, horrified, grabbed a nearby shovel and crushed his neck with it, killing him. She continued to hit him with the shovel, until Yuki stopped her.Episode 3 Story Manga Chapter 2 Kurumi's senior was first seen in Kurumi's flashback before the outbreak, where Kurumi was on the rooftop with her senior, and she explained that she actually didn't dislike running since she was in the Track and Field Club, but her real objective for joining the club was because she was after her senior. Her senior then reached out his hand to Kurumi, making her blush; ending the flashback. However, continuing the flashback later on, Megumi, Yuki and Yuuri were on the rooftop as well while blockading the door, while shouting for Kurumi. Kurumi was very surprised and her senpai (senior) was walking towards her, as a zombie. Yuuri told Kurumi to look carefully at her senior, making Kurumi confused until he "hopped" up and almost got Kurumi injured too, making her fall. He then came closer and closer to her; while Kurumi looked at him, horrified. As there was a nearby shovel, Kurumi took it and killed her beloved senpai by crushing his neck; with blood splashing on her face. A short moment later, Kurumi woke up; as it was only a nightmare from the day the outbreak occurred. Chapter 45 Kurumi had the same nightmare she had before, but this time she was in Saint Isidore University. Though this time, she couldn't recall why she joined the club, while looking at her senpai, she wondered what her reason was. Then, the same situation as before occurred; Kurumi's senior trying to attack her on the rooftop, with Kurumi killing him with her shovel, but this time, after killing him, she began to eat him, wondering if it actually happened. She then answered her own question, thinking that it actually didn't happen, waking up horrified a moment later. Anime Episode 2 Before the outbreak, Kurumi explained why she joined the Track and Field Club, when suddenly her friends informed that senpai had just arrived at the field. Upon seeing her Kurumi, he waved at her, making Kurumi slightly embarrassed as she pulled down her shirt a little. One day, they were on the roof, and Kurumi stated that she though that "these beautiful days would go on forever", while admiringly looking at her senpai. Suddenly, her senpai started to reach out for her, and at the same time, he started having a very eerie around himself; making Kurumi very shocked as she stay still, until her senpai grabbed her arm. Ending with him as a zombie growling at her, Kurumi wakes up. Later that day, while Kurumi was exploring the school, she saw a female zombie and decided to end her. Kurumi gets ready to kill, but then, she saw that from her cell-phone, there was a picture hanging from it, featuring herself and coincidentally Kurumi's senior. Kurumi was stuck thinking about that the senpai she had a crush on already had a girlfriend, the zombie almost had the chance to grab a hold of her. Kurumi realizes this and screams aloud her last strike. At dawn, while Yuki and Miki were talking about that they would graduate, Kurumi recalled the time where she told her senpai on his graduation, that she would enroll at the same college as he would. At night, Kurumi's dream continued; her senpai arose and walked up to her. Kurumi, horrified, grabbed a shovel and killed him; waking up from the nightmare. Episode 3 On the day of the outbreak, though yet to occur, Kurumi mentioned her senpai to Megumi, as she asked why she felt the way she does around him; basically meaning that she wanted romance advice. Later that day, when the outbreak had occurred, Kurumi carried her senpai to the rooftop where Yuki, Yuuri and Megumi already were. Yuuri hurried to the two and informed that senpai was hurt. When Yuuri made a suggestion to take him to the nurse, Kurumi told her that it was already to late, explaining that everyone started acting weird and attacked each other at the field, and her senpai as well, but she managed to take him up. At the same moment, he became weaker and weaker, making Kurumi worried. Though they wanted to take him to the hospital, it was impossible, as they couldn't connect, and there was a explosion in the city a short moment later. When Megumi, Yuuri and Yuki started blockading the doors as zombies had started to break in, Kurumi's senpai arose just before Kurumi was going to help, shocking her. He then started coming closer to her, eventually making her fall down. As Kurumi saw her senpai as a zombie, she became horrified, but before he could attack, Kurumi grabbed a shovel and killed him. Before he could rise up again, she hit him a few more times with the shovel until he died. She continued, until she was stopped by Yuki. Gallery Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased